El pasado retorna a mí
by FabrizzioSnape
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien del pasado de Carlisle aparece de pronto en su vida? ¿Como se lo tomará su familia al descubrir lo que les había estado ocultando?
1. El encuentro

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Os presento mi primer fic de Twilight. Transcurre antes de que conozcan a Bella (de hecho, en esta historia dudo que lleguen a conocerla). Espero que la disfrutéis.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Prólogo**

Los Cullen se mudaron a Illinois después de dejar Alaska, cambiando sus planes de irse a Washington a causa del trabajo de Carlisle. Vivían a las afueras de Chicago, ciudad natal de Edward. En el momento en el que esta historia comienza se encontraban cazando en las profundidades de un bosque alejado de la civilización, donde la caza era abundante y variada. Edward, Jasper, Emmett y, sorprendentemente, Carlisle, estaban compitiendo a ver quien atrapaba la presa más grande y las chicas (Rosalie, Alice y Esme) comentaban las nuevas tendencias en decoración y moda.

En un momento, Alice tubo una visión que la dejó totalmente quieta y que desconcertó a Edward. Los reunió a todos y los guió hacia el sur, donde se encontraron con una niña de unos catorce años. En cuanto los oyó, la niña levantó la cabeza y los miró, sorprendida. Era rubia y tenía los ojos dorados como ellos. Era una vampiresa, sin lugar a dudas. Carlisle, como cabeza de familia, se adelantó y habló:

—Buenas tardes. Soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia. ¿Estás establecida por aquí cerca?

—Buenas tardes. Soy Emilian y no, no estoy establecida en ningún lugar. Mi condición de niña eterna me lo impide.

—Entiendo. Por tus ojos deduzco que eres vegetariana y supongo que estás sola.

—Así es. Llevo casi un siglo sola pues mi creador fue asesinado.

—Lamento oír eso—Carlisle miró a su gente haciendo una muda pregunta. Al recibir asentimientos de parte de todos, especialmente del lector de mentes, continuó—. ¿Te gustaría pasar una temporada con nosotros? También somos vegetarianos y la eternidad es demasiado larga para pasarla en solitario.

—Me encantaría, señor—sus ojos se posaron en los otros vampiros ahí presentes y añadió—. No es por ser descortés ni maleducada, pero ya que vamos a compartir algún tiempo juntos, sería agradable conocer sus nombres.

—Ciertamente—entonces el doctor comenzó a señalar y nombrar a los diferentes miembros de su familia—. Somos la familia Cullen.

—¿Cullen?—preguntó alterada—¿Usted es Carlisle Cullen, nacido a mediados del siglo XVII y muerto a los veintitrés años en Londres durante una persecución de vampiros ordenada por su padre?

—Ese soy yo, sí. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

—Porque llevo esperando este momento desde 1663—su voz se entrecortaba y todos los presentes estaban seguros de que estaría llorando si pudiera hacerlo—. Soy Emilian Cullen y debo decir que le he extrañado mucho, padre.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?¡¿Padre?—saltaron todos.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí llegó por hoy.

Siempre me ha llamado la atención como en los libros se trata al Carlisle humano como un chaval de veintitrés años que vive con su padre y que depende de él para todo. Sin embargo, esa es una visión muy moderna; en el siglo XVII, Carlisle debería ser todo un hombre, casado y con al menos dos hijos, trabajo... una vida que hoy se alcanza sobre los treinta, con suerte. En esta historia quiero plantear eso, un Carlisle que ya era padre de familia, que la perdió cuando lo convirtieron y que ahora reaparece, aunque sea sólo una de sus hijas.

Aclaraciones: Emilian NO será una Mary Sue ni un self insert. Tendrá cosas en las que será casi perfecta al ojo humano (todas relacionada con sus poderes como vampiresa y a sus años de vivencias), pero tendrá defectos como todo el mundo. Hablará de una forma clásica, educada y anticuada, aunque irá evolucionando a lo largo de los capítulos.

Las críticas serán bien recibidas y absolutamente todas tenidas en cuenta.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. La historia de Carlisle

Hola a todos.

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

—¿Has dicho que Carlisle es tu padre?—preguntó Esme, sorprendida. Cuando Emilian asintió, se volvió a su marido algo molesta—Carlisle...

—Amor, por qué no regresamos a casa y allí hablamos tranquilos—el patriarca Cullen sudaba frío.

—Está bien, pero vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas.

Los siete, ahora ocho, Cullen se pusieron en marcha en dirección a su casa.

Mientras corrían, Carlisle tenía la cabeza hecha un torbellino de ideas y recuerdos. Hasta ese momento, los recuerdos de su familia humana eran vagos, pero con la reaparición de su hija se habían fortalecido, o al menos aquellos en los que ella estaba involucrada. Su nacimiento, la desilusión de su padre cuando vio que su primer nieto era una niña y el modo en el que le exigió tener un heredero varón para que en un futuro heredara su iglesia, los primeros pasos y palabras de la niña, su primera enfermedad en la que llegó a pensar que se quedaría sin hija... Recuerdos que cualquier padre atesora pero que su transformación había difuminado. Respecto a sus sentimientos, por un lado estaba feliz de que ella estuviera con él, poder verla sonreír de nuevo y volver a guiarla, ser su padre sin tener al suyo por en medio. Pero por otro, temía que su aparición destrozara lo que había construido junto a Esme. Aunque no debería, lo que más anhelaba su esposa eran hijos y si aceptaba y amaba a los chicos que iban transformando, e incluso a dos que no habían sido convertidos por ellos, ¿por qué no iba a aceptar a una hija biológica suya?

Esme, por su lado, no podía creerse que Carlisle hubiera estado casado y tenido una hija y que no se lo hubiera dicho. No le enfadaba no ser la primera mujer de su existencia, ella misma había estado casada y había tenido un hijo cuando era humana. No, lo que la mosqueaba era que no se lo hubiera contado. Y el tiempo pasado y lo borroso de los recuerdo humanos no era excusa. Ella jamás olvidaría a su bebé así pasaran tres milenios. ¿Cómo podía él olvidar a su hija? Lo de su esposa lo entendía, especialmente si no estaba enamorado, pero lo otro no tenía perdón posible como padre.

Edward oía los frenéticos pensamientos de su padres y Jasper sentía sus emociones. Ambos estaban tan sorprendidos de este nuevo giro de acontecimientos como el que más y, sobre todo, aún no eran capaces de entender como es que Alice no lo vio venir. Pero lo pasado, pasado es y no quedaba más remedio que adaptarse. Emilian, por otro lado, estaba feliz y emocionada por haber encontrado a su padre, al que creía muerto desde hace más de trescientos años. Los chicos Cullen se dieron cuenta de que no traía malas intenciones y que si todo iba bien, su familia estaría algo más completa que antes.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Emilian se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás imaginó que su padre pudiera vivir en un lugar así, no encajaba con los fuertes principios de austeridad de los que su abuelo tanto hablaba. Claro que los tiempos cambian y las ideas también.

—¿Ustedes viven en esa casa?—preguntó, todavía sin creerselo.

—Así es. Y espero que te sientas cómoda y te adaptes pronto.—respondió su padre.

—Va a ser difícil, llevo casi cinco década viviendo en los bosques.

—Madre mía, eso explica el estado de tu ropa—como siempre, Alice con las prioridades en su sitio—. Carlisle, hay que llevarla de compras urgentemente, no puede seguir llevando esa ropa tan pasada de moda. No parece una Cullen.

—Relajate, Alice. Primero hay asuntos más importantes que resolver.—"No hay nada más importante que la moda" masculló Alice—Sí, lo que tu digas. Vamos dentro.

Si la casa era impresionante por fuera, por dentro lo era mucho más. Luminosa, cálida y elegante, parecía sacada de una revista de decoración. Aún así, todo parecía cómodo, funcional y bastante sencillo.

—Ahora sí, ¿podemos recibir algunas explicaciones, Carlisle?

—Claro, amor. Sentémonos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ah, no! Vosotros cinco no podéis sentaros hasta que os duchéis y cambiéis, que tenéis barro hasta en la orejas—protestó Esme—. No me vais a estropear los sofás.

—Pero, ¿no tenias tantas ganas de que te explicara todo?

—Puedo esperar quince minutos más si con eso salvo los sofás.

—Bueno, tú mandas. Chicos, a la ducha. Alice, ¿podrías prestarle algo a Emilian?

—Claro, Carlisle—asintió.—Ven conmigo, Emilian.

Emilian la siguió. Subiendo por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que interactuó con humanos por última vez. El pasillo estaba decorado con cuadros sencillos y una gran cruz de madera del siglo XVII que reconoció con facilidad. Era la de su abuelo. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de a donde estaba mirando, sonrió.

—¿Te resulta conocida, verdad—la rubia asintió—Carlisle la encontró a principios del siglo XIX en una subasta de Londres. Cuando la vio la reconoció al instante, igual que tú.

—¿Lleva muchos años junto a mi padre, señorita?

—No, sólo unas pocas décadas. Y no me llames señorita, soy Alice y creo que a partir de ahora seremos algo así como hermanas.

—De acuerdo, señ... Alice.

—Así me gusta. Nosotros convivimos con los humanos así que tendrás que aprender a hablar de forma más moderna—Alice no paraba de sonreirle para darle confianza—. Hemos llegado, este es mi dormitorio y el de Jasper. Pasa.

Rápidamente, la morena la llevó hasta el baño para que se aseara mientras ella buscaba algo que le pudiera servir. Emilian se sintió algo fuera de lugar, el último baño que había pisado apenas se parecía a ese, pero se las apañó como pudo. Por suerte, el gel de baño se seguía llamando gel y el champú champú. No tenía ni idea de que era el acondicionador, pero intuía que pronto lo descubriría. Cuando terminó, llamó a Alice, que le dijo que saliera.

—Veo que no has tenido mayores problemas con los grifos y las botellas.

—Bueno, tampoco fue fácil.

—Te acostumbrarás rápido, ya verás—aseguró—. ¿Qué tal te sientes con la idea de ponerte pantalones?

—¿Pantalones? Es una prenda masculina.

—Tú tranquila, déjame hacer a mí. Vas a quedar genial.

Alice la obligó a ponerse la ropa interior, unos pantalones, una camiseta, una sudadera y unas deportivas. Le secó el pelo y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Todo era de su tamaño, y eso que era ropa de la morena, pero ella era baja para sus eternos diecisiete y Emilian era alta para sus catorce.

—Tienes suerte de haber heredado la altura de Carlisle. Bien, ¿qué te parece?

—No sé, no creo que mi padre lo apruebe.

—Créeme, lo hará, puedo ver el futuro. Le va a encantar.

—¿Ver el futuro? ¿Ese es su don?

—Sí, y no soy la única que tiene dones. Edward puede leer el pensamiento y Jasper sentir y controlar las emociones.

—¡Vaya! Mi creador era capaz de confundir los sentidos e incluso anularlos.

—Eso puede ser escalofriante. Vamos abajo, nos deben estar esperando y me muero de ganas por ver a Carlisle acojonado por Esme—Alice sonrió con travesura.

—¿Esme es la esposa de mi padre?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te molesta que haya rehecho su vida?

—No, pasar la eternidad en solitario es muy duro. Pero una mujer no debería dudar ni cuestionar a su marido, es una falta total de respeto hacia él.

—En tus época sí, pero ahora se considera que la mujer y el hombre están en igualdad de condiciones en todos los aspectos y que la esposa tiene todo el derecho del mundo a cuestionar a su marido cuando lo considera necesario.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió. Mientras charlaban llegaron al salón, donde todos estaban esperando por ellas. La sorpresa de Carlisle fue mayúscula cuando vio a su hija entrar en vaqueros y con una sudadera. Evidentemente, no le molestaba, es más, creía que le quedaba muy bien, pero era la primera vez que no la veía vestida con vestidos que llegaban más abajo de la rodilla y el cambio era brutal. Al notar la mirada de su padre, Emilian bajó la cabeza, sumisa y algo asustada. Ella recordaba a su padre como un hombre justo, juicioso y paciente, pero lo vio por última vez cuando tenía seis años y las cosas no se tratan igual con una niña que con una adolescente. El hombre se acercó a ella y le levantó la cabeza con suavidad. Estaba sonriendo.

—No te escondas, hija. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte o sentirte culpable.

—¿No le molesta, padre? Llevo pantalones y se supone que una señorita no debería...

—Shh. Por supuesto que no me molesta. Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora los pantalones son una prenda tanto masculina como femenina. Fíjate en las otras chicas de la habitación. Ninguna lleva falda—vio como los ojos de su hija se posaban en Esme, Rosalie y Alice (no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba pantalones) y se sorprendía—. Y por cierto, estás muy guapa.

La más joven aceptó las palabras de su padre y se dejó guiar por él hasta el sofá, sentándose a su lado.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. Supongo que queréis saber por qué nunca os dije que había fundado mi propia familia como humano—todos asintieron—. Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Sé que cuando tú, Edward, entraste en mi vida ya llevaba más de dos siglos solo y mis recuerdos humanos eran muy borrosos, en ocasiones sólo sombras de algo que había quedado muy atrás. Recordaba la presencia de tres niños pequeños tremendamente importantes en mi vida, pero no el papel que desempeñaban en ella. Y entonces pensé, para que le voy a contar algo de lo que ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Y lo mismo me pasó con todos vosotros. Tal vez debí haber compartido la presencia de esos niños en mi memoria con vosotros, pero nunca me ha gustado hablar de lo que no estoy completamente seguro y de ellos no lo estaba.

—Un momento, ¿has dicho tres?—Carlisle asintió—¿Me estás diciendo que ella no es tu única hija?

—No, os voy a contar la historia completa ahora que la presencia de Emilian parece haberla refrescado—todos parecían conformes con esa idea—. Veréis, cuando tenía dieciséis años hubo una gran discusión entre los comerciantes más o menos pudientes de la zona de Londres en la que vivía por que me casara con sus hijas. Aún como humano me consideraban guapo, estaba sano, era inteligente y trabajador y el hijo del pastor. En ese momento yo era el mejor partido para la clase media-baja, media-media de Londres. Mi padre me obligó a casarme con la hija menor del panadero, no recuerdo más que su silueta, pero tengo la sensación de que en aquel momento pensaba que era hermosa. Al año de casarnos tuvimos a nuestro primer bebé, una niña preciosa que ahora está aquí con nosotros. Sin embargo, mi padre no estaba complacido y el mismo día que nació mi pequeña vino a la habitación donde mi esposa estaba descansando después del parto y me exigió que le diera un nieto varón para que un futuro lejano heredara su iglesia. Me reventó un poco mi burbuja de felicidad, pero era consciente de que tendría más hijos. A fin de cuentas era un adolescente cargado de hormonas y deseo por su esposa. Año y medio después vino al mundo mi primer hijo varón. Lo llamamos Emmanuel Carlisle Cullen. Era muy parecido a su madre y total mente opuesto a mí salvo en el color de los ojos. No me quejé, a fin de cuentas mi hija era una copia mía en femenino.

En ese momento, Emmett interrumpió el relato de su padre.

—¿Por que Emmanuel? Es una desgracia para cualquier niño.

—Estás pensando como hoy en día, hijo, pero en el siglo XVII estaba bien para un niño llamarse así. Y se lo pusimos por un abuelo de mi esposa que había muerto apenas un mes antes de que el niño naciera.

—¿Y el segundo nombre de Emilian?—pregunto Jasper.

—¿Puedo responderle yo, padre?—ante el consentimiento de su padre,ella continuó—Anne. Mi nombre completo es Emilian Anne Cullen.

—Me gusta, suena bien y te sienta bien.

—Gracias, señora.

—No me llames señora, sólo Esme.

—No se si pueda llamar a la esposa de mi padre por su nombre de pila, lo siento como una falta de respeto hacia ambos.

—Si ella te lo ha pedido no lo es, hija.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, padre.

—Creo que por ahora nos conformamos con eso—dijo él. Esme estuvo de acuerdo—. Como iba diciendo antes de que Emmett me interrumpiera, mi segundo hijo había nacido cuando yo aún no tenía diecinueve años. Pero el que vino a fastidiar mi felicidad esta vez no fue mi padre, fue mi suegro. Su único hijo varón había muerto sin descendencia y sus otras dos hijas le habían dado cinco nietas, de modo que vino a exigirme que tuviera otro niño para que recibiera la panadería cuando él faltase. Pensé lo mismo que cuando vino mi padre pidiendo lo mismo pero en su beneficio, tendría mas hijos en algún momento, y si no ya veía al pobre Emmanuel trayendo paz de espíritu a su rebaño mientras les vendía el pan—las risitas no se hicieron esperar—. Sin embargo, dos años después llegó al mundo el último de mis hijos biológicos. Lo llamamos Jeremias Richard Cullen por mi padre. El resto supongo que os lo imagináis. Viví otros dos años de feliz vida familiar con mi esposa y mis tres niños. Entonces mi padre me obligó a ir a esa estúpida persecución de vampiros y el resto ya lo conocéis todos excepto Emilian, pero se lo contaré en otro momento.

—Vaya, la presencia de tu hija te ha refrescado mucho la memoria.

—Esme, mi amor, está científicamente probado que el más pequeño estímulo puede despertar incluso las memorias más profundamente dormidas.

—No me vengas con tus royos médicos ahora, Carlisle. No me molesta que hayas tenido familia, sería ridículo, no me molesta que te hayas olvidado de tu esposa si realmente no estabas enamorado de ella, lo que realmente me molesta es que hayas olvidado a tus hijos. ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

—Esme, entiéndeme, ellos no desaparecieron por completo de mi mente, simplemente estaban muy borrosos por culpa de la transformación. Pero ahora que Emilian a vuelto a mi vida los recuerdo bastante bien.

—Ya. Entiendo tu razonamiento, pero, ¿cómo es que ella te recuerda tan bien si la última vez que te vio tenía apenas seis años?

—Pues... muy buena pregunta. ¿Emilian, podrías responderla?

—Como usted ordene padre—Carlisle puso cara de "yo no he ordenado nada", pero Emilian no lo vio—. La verdad, señ... ¿Esme? es que casi no lo recordaba, pero al verlo me pasó lo mismo que a él, muchos datos que creía olvidados vinieron a mi de golpe. Su nombre, el de mi abuelo, el año oficial de su defunción... fue como una explosión de información dentro de mi cabeza. Fue un poco confuso.

—Ves, Esme, no soy el único que apenas recordaba cosas de su vida humana.

—Sigue sin convencerme.

—Es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer sobre el tema.

—De acuerdo—acepto. Entonces se volvió a los otros cinco vampiros y les dijo—. Chicos, creo que debemos dejarles para que se pongan al día.

—Awww, Esme. ¿Por qué no se van ellos al estudio, estarán más cómodos y Carlisle podrá usar sus cuadros para contarle la historia de su vida vampírica.

—¡Emmett! Ten un poco de consideración.

—No, Esme, déjalo. Tiene razón. A vosotros os lo conté siguiendo los cuadros. Emilian tiene el mismo derecho. Vamos, hija.

—Sí, padre.

—Carlisle—llamó Alice—, mañana tienes el día libre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Emilian necesita ropa nueva y tenemos que montar su habitación y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

—Compras—suspiró—. Pero ya llevas mi tarjeta, no me necesitas a mi.

—Vamos, sé un hombre. Me vas a decir que las compras te asustan.

Y Carlisle pensó: "Precisamente porque soy un hombre me asusta ir de compras contigo". Edward no pudo evitar partirse de risa ante ese pensamiento. "Como digas algo te quemo el Volvo, Edward". El pianista de la familia recuperó la compostura y negó asegurando que no diría nada.

—Además, tengo la impresión de que Emilian no se va a comprar y/o poner nada hasta que tú le des el visto bueno, así que si vienes con nosotras te ahorras el que luego vaya a verte y te pregunte que opinas cada vez que se vista.

—Esta bien, Alice—otro suspiro—. Tu ganas.

—¡Genial! Mañana de compras con papá.

—Anda, Emilian, salgamos de aquí antes de que se te contagie su locura.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo ya estoy inmunizado.

Y padre e hija subieron las escalera en dirección al estudio, dispuestos a ponerse al día de lo ocurrido en sus vidas desde 1663.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena.

En el siguiente conoceremos la historia de Emilian desde 1663 hasta que se encuentra con los Cullen.

Aviso: A lo largo de la mayor parte de la historia Emilian mostrará un pensamiento bastante machista y será, sobre todo al principio, sumisa ante su padre y los otros hombres de la familia. Ha sido educada en una época en que la mujer se veía como complemento al hombre (e incluso como una esclava de su marido) y como única vía para traer niños al mundo. Poco a poco irá evolucionando en su forma de ser, pensar y hablar. Que quede bien claro que yo NO pienso como ella, pero sería raro que una hija de Carlisle, que apenas a convivido con humanos, tuviera un pensamiento moderno y liberal.

Probablemente, su forma de ser sea incluso moderna para el siglo XVII, pero como no (pero casi) ha estado totalmente aislada, digamos que un poquito modernizada ya viene, muy, muy poquito, en el habla, basicamente.

Sé que hay cabos sueltos, cosas que no encajan, pero todo será resuelto más adelante.

Respuesta a los comentarios:

**Katherine****Ashley****Potter****Cullen:**Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de que te guste.

**Conejoazul:**Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de que te guste. Bella, personalmente, no me gusta como personaje, me parece una gran Mary Sue. Así que decidí no meterla en la historia porque me conozco y si la tengo por en medio acabaré haciéndole un bashing tremendo y no me parece correcto. Es posible que los Cullen acaben en Forks al final de la historia, pero Bella ya será demasiado mayor como para ir a clase con Edward. Todo dependerá de como evolucione la historia y como lo haga yo como escritora y como persona.


	3. La historia de Emilian

Hola a todos.

Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Capítulo 2: La historia de Emilian**

Padre e hija entraron en el estudio del primero. Era una habitación grande, con cientos de libros, la mayoría de aspecto antiguo; cuadros cubriendo una de las paredes, un mesa de caoba, una silla de cuero detrás de ésta y un par de sofás. Además había un gran ventanal que mantenía el despacho bien iluminado. Carlisle guió a su pequeña a uno de los sofás y se sentaron.

—Bueno, Emilian, que tal si me cuentas que pasó después de mi conversión.

—Pues... recuerdo a madre muy angustiada porque usted no volvía. Cuando le dijeron que usted había muerto en la cacería, ella se desmayó. Unos días después de su funeral, nos anunció que pese a que usted ya no estaba nos había dejado un regalo. Madre volvía a estar embarazada.

—¿En serio?—ella asintió— Un cuarto hijo, eso es fantástico.

—No se adelante, padre. Estaba muy deprimida por su pérdida y mi abuelo materno insistía en que debía volver a casarse después de dar a luz a mi hermano para poder sacarnos adelante sin demasiadas penurias. Ella no estaba de acuerdo y su salud cada vez era más delicada.

—No se por qué pero me da que esto no va a acabar bien.

—Es que no lo hace. El bebé que madre estaba esperando nació muerto. Eso la destrozó por dentro y una semana después ella también falleció.

—¡Dios mio! De modo que dejamos atrás tres huérfanos de siete, cinco y tres años.

—Así es, padre. Luego del funeral, su padre nos acogió a Emmanuel y a mí y el abuelo Charles se llevó a Jeremias.

—No tengo claro cual corrió peor suerte.

—Yo tampoco le sabría decir. A Jeremias lo pusieron a trabajar en la panadería desde los cuatro años para que aprendiera el oficio y el valor del esfuerzo y poco más sé de él. Sé que de adulto se casó, tuvo siete hijos y consiguió que el negocio prosperara. En cuanto a Emmanuel, su padre pronto comenzó a adoctrinarlo y a educarlo para ser el próximo pastor de su iglesia. No tuvo infancia, siempre estaba estudiando. Su padre decía que mi hermano debería estar preparado para recibir la iglesia en cualquier momento desde que cumpliera los diez años en adelante. Empezó a los cinco años, era un niño inocente al que no dejaron ser niño desde el momento en el que usted y madre faltaron. Cuando me convirtieron, el abuelo seguía vivo y con buena salud. No sé cuanto más tardó en morir.

—Sé lo que es ser educado con un objetivo que no sabes cuando va a llegar, pero nunca creí que mi padre pudiera ser tan malvado—se lamentó el hombre—. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Qué hizo mi padre contigo?

—Prácticamente me convertí en el ama de llaves. Yo hacía todas las labores de la casa, lavaba, planchaba, cosía, arreglaba los cuartos... lo único que no hacía era cocinar, pero comencé a hacerlo a los once. Cuando desapareció, usted me estaba enseñando a leer, pero su padre jamás continuó con esas enseñanzas. Decía que una mujer no lo necesitaba y que cuanto más supiera más difícil sería encontrarme un marido, pues no podía saber más que él.

—Cielo santo, casi había olvidado lo ridículas de las ideas de la época.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo también. Como decía, no me dio formación más allá de lo que debería saber una buena esposa. Pero pronto empezaron los problemas para mí. De vez en cuando intentaba ayudar a mi hermano a que se relajara un poco y pudiera jugar, pero cada vez que nos descubría nos castigaba severamente a ambos: a mí por desobediente y a él por dejarse tentar y guiar por quien no debía.

—Eras su hermana e intentabas cuidarlo.

—Ya, pero su padre no lo veía así. Cuando cumplí doce años, me empleó como criada en casa de una familia pudiente que había llegado desde las Indias y a los catorce me comprometió con un hombre viudo casi veinte años mayor que yo y que tenía dos hijos.

—No me sorprende que te comprometiera tan joven, lo que si me sorprende es que lo hiciera con alguien que ya había estado casado.

—Creía que necesitaba como marido un hombre adulto que tuviera experiencia y que pudiera controlarme.

—Absurdo.—bufó él.

—Puede, pero él era quien tenía el poder de decidir sobre ello.

—Entonces ya estabas casada cuando te convirtieron.

—Sí, pero apenas llevaba tres días desposada. Mi marido me obligó a dejar el trabajo de modo que estaba regresando a casa después de comunicarle a mis señores que dejaba el trabajo cuando un hombre me asaltó. Sus intenciones no eran las mejores y estaba intentando tocarme donde sólo me había tocado mi esposo.

—¡¿Estaba intentando violarte?—se escandalizó Carlisle.

—Sí, pero mi creador apareció justo en ese momento. Me lo quitó de encima y lo mató. Sin embargo, yo estaba herida. Me había seccionado una importante arteria durante el forcejeo con mi creador. Los medios de antes no son como los de ahora, de modo que mi vida estaba condenada. De modo que me convirtió.

—Aún te quedaba mucho por vivir, por lo que luchar y ser feliz.—lamentó su padre.

—Lo sé, pero entre estar totalmente muerta y ser una vampiresa, me quedo con lo segundo.

—Hay vampiros que no piensan así, que entre una vida eterna pero maldita y la muerte prefieren la muerte.

—Yo también lo preferiría si mi conversión hubiera sido un capricho de mi creador, pero no lo fue. Él me salvó de un destino horrible, pero, por desgracia, no llegó del para salvar mi vida, sólo mi virtud y mi inocencia—entonces Emilian continuó con la historia—. Los años de neófita están borrosos, sólo recuerdo que mi creador siempre me mantenía lo más lejos posible de los humanos. A mediados del siglo XIX empecé a convivir con ellos de forma medianamente regular. Viajamos mucho por Europa, Asia y América, evitando entrar en zonas en guerra, lo que no siempre era posible.

—Cuéntame cómo era, cómo te trataba.

—Pues era de origen español. Fuerte y decidido. Creía en la vida y no mataba a no ser que con ello se pudieran salvar vidas inocentes. Me consideraba inteligente y lamentaba que no me hubieran enseñado nada que no estuviera relacionado con cómo llevar un hogar. No solía despreciar mis ideas y opiniones sólo por ser mujer. Era estricto y severo conmigo y no perdonaba los errores con facilidad. Tenía que demostrarle que de verdad había aprendido antes de que me perdonara y me retirara el castigo.

—Parece que te cuidó mejor que mi padre.

—Lo hizo, y también era más justo pues mi creador jamás me azotó sin que hubiera un buen motivo.

—Azotar a un vampiro no sirva para nada—señaló el doctor—. No sentimos dolor ante los golpes.

—Tiene usted razón, padre. Sin embargo, mi creador no lo usaba como castigo físico, sino como uno psicológico—explicó ella—. En esos momentos mantenía bajo su control mi cuerpo y mi mente y me forzaba a reflexionar siguiendo los caminos que él trazaba.

—No sé si me gusta del todo, aunque sé por experiencia propia que castigar a un vampiro travieso no es fácil y eso que yo tengo armas disponibles para ello—dijo Carlisle—. Dime, ¿qué pasó con él?

—En la década de 1950, mi creador y yo...

—¿Por qué siempre te refieres a él como "mi creador"?—interrumpió Carlisle—. Imagino que tendría nombre.

—Supongo que sí, pero nunca llegué a conocer su nombre real, sólo distintas identidades que iba creando durante nuestros viajes. Yo me refería a él como señor en privado y tío o padrino en público.

—Veo que lo vuestro era una relación de confianza—ironizó—. Mis chicos siempre me han llamado Carlisle e incluso, a veces, me llaman papá. Sólo me llaman de otra manera cuando hay que mantener nuestra tapadera ante los vecinos.

—Ya, pero, ¿desde cuando llevan con usted?—Carlisle respondió—Cuando su camino y el de Edward se juntaron y ya llevaba dos siglos con mi creador. Son épocas muy diferentes. Disculpe mi osadía, padre, pero, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?—él asintió— Abajo, Alice dijo algo de que mañana va de compras con papá, ¿se refería a usted, verdad?

—Sí. Para ellos somos sus padres, pero llevan tanto tiempo llamándonos por nuestro nombre de pila que les resulta raro no hacerlo—aclaró el mayor—. Y no dijo algo de que mañana "va" de compras con papá, mencionó que mañana "venís" de compras con papá. Sí, tú también—apuntó—. De hecho, vamos por ti.

—¿Por mí? No es necesario, yo...

—Nada. A Alice ya se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que hay que ir de compras y no hay forma vampírica de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ahora, prosigue con tu historia, por favor.

—Como ordene, padre. En la década de 1950, mi creador y yo nos asentamos en una pequeña granja de Kansas. Un día, el granero de la granja vecina empezó a arder. Fuimos hasta allí y mi creador se dio cuenta de que había un par de humanos dentro. Él corrió hacia el interior y los sacó fuera, lanzándolos. Sin embargo, el no pudo salir a tiempo y el granero le cayó encima, impidiendo que pudiera moverse y salvarse. El fuego lo destruyó.

Emilian se puso especialmente triste y su padre supo que estaría llorando a mares si pudiera. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y permitió que descansara la cabeza sobre su hombro, dándole el apoyo que le había faltado durante prácticamente toda su vida.

—Lo peor es que su sacrificio no valió para nada. Uno de los humanos murió esa misma noche por inhalación de humo y el otro por las quemaduras al día siguiente.—su voz fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que, finalmente, se cortó.

Permanecieron juntos y abrazados durante mas de una hora. Ambos sufriendo por lo ocurrido con su familia tanto tiempo atrás.

Cuando Carlisle notó que su hija ya estaba más tranquila y que podía continuar le preguntó que qué había sido de ella. A lo que ella respondió:

—Me llevaron a un orfanato. Era muy desagradable y los cuidadores eran malas personas que trataban fatal a los niños. Me obligaron a ir al colegio, donde no me fue nada bien. No sabía leer y no sabía nada de matemáticas o historia. Además, aunque conocía muchos países, mi geografía era horrible. Los profesores me hacían sentir como una inútil. Una vez intenté escapar del orfanato, pero me atraparon. Estuve un mes castigada y a cada día que pasaba les gustaba menos. Por suerte, un año y medio después tuve éxito y me fui. Desde entonces vivo en los bosques y a penas me acerco a los humanos no vaya a ser que me vuelvan a llevar a un sitio así.

—Bueno, ahora comprendo por qué ya no hablas en inglés antiguo, aunque sí algo anticuado. Puedes estar tranquila, mientras estés con nosotros no tendrás que preocuparte por si te llevan a un orfanato.

—Gracias, padre.

Pasó un tiempo sin que ninguno hablara. Seguían abrazados, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Era un silencio cómodo que fue roto por Emilian.

—Disculpe, padre, pero si no es molestia ni indiscreción, ¿qué fue de usted después de su transformación?

—Por supuesto que no es molestia ni indiscreción. Tu me has contado tu historia y ahora yo te cuento la mía—entonces Carlisle empezó el relato—. Durante la cacería...

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero que os haya gustado y que la explicación de Emilian sobre lo que le sucedió después de la muerte de su creador no haya ofendido a nadie. No es esa mi intención, sólo busco darle una explicación al motivo por el cual se aisló de los humanos durante algunas décadas.

También espero haberle dado una explicación razonable al por qué no hablá inglés antiguo, y sabía lo que era el gel y el champú.

Próximo capítulo: De compras en el centro comercial.

Nos vemos


	4. De compras

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Capitulo 3: De compras**

La familia Cullen pasó una noche tranquila, conociendo a su nueva integrantey preguntándose como sería Carlisle como padre humano.

A las nueve y media de la mañana salieron todos juntos de compras por orden de Alice. Las chicas iban todas emocionadas, salvo Emilian, que seguía diciendo que no necesitaba nada. Los chicos, por otro lado, parecía que los iban a torturar larga y cruelmente. Aunque, conociendo a Alice, tal vez tenían razón.

A las diez y cuarto llegaron al centro comercial más grande de Chicago, un lugar en el podías comprar desde un par de Jimmy Choo's hasta un kilo de naranjas. Una vez todos dentro, Alice repartió tareas para todos.

—Bien, veamos—Alice pensó un segundo—. Esme, tú y Jasper iréis a la tienda de muebles para montar su habitación. Escoged sólo lo básico, ya sabéis, armario (grande), escritorio, cama y estanterías. Lo decorativo lo elegiremos luego—los mencionados asintieron. Luego se dirigió a Edward—Ed, Emmett y tú os encargaréis del ocio. Libros y música. Que no sean demasiado complejos, aún le cuesta algo leer. Buscad cosas del estilo de Harry Potter, entretenidos pero no demasiado pesados. Ah, y la música que sea rollo rock, veo que es lo que más le va a gustar.

—Alice—empezó Edward—, en lo de los libros no hay problema, es lógico, pero la música debería escogerla ella. En casa hay más que suficiente por ahora para que experimente y descubra sus propios gustos.

—Está bien, pero buscadle un equipo de música decente. Ah, y libros para ponerse al día con los estudios—dicho esto, ellos también asintieron. Finalmente dijo—Rose, Emilian, tú y yo nos vamos a comprar ropa. Carlisle, tú vienes con nosotras.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo alarmado—Es mejor que vaya con Edward y Emmett, para controlar los libros que cogen y eso.

—De eso nada. Después de la experiencia de ayer, estoy segura de que Emilian no se pondrá nada sin tu aprobación. Si lo apruebas mientras lo compramos, entonces no te irá a preguntar cada vez que se vista.

—Está bien—aceptó derrotado—.Tú ganas. Vamos.

—Genial —saltó Alice, feliz—. Nos vemos aquí en tres horas.

El grupo se dispersó, cada uno feliz con su misión, menos Carlisle, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jasper y Esme

Tía y sobrino se dirigieron sin dudar hacia el directorio del centro comercial en busca de una tienda de muebles. Por suerte o por desgracia, aún no sabían cual, sólo había una. Y pusieron rumbo hacia ella.

—¿Cómo crees que lo pasará Carlisle? —preguntó Esme al chico.

—No lo sé, pero antes de empezar ya estaba sufriendo—respondió él con una sonrisa.

—No deberías disfrutar con el sufrimiento de tu padre, Jazz.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al fin va a descubrir lo que se siente al ir de compras con Alice y presupuesto ilimitado—el rubio volvió a sonreír—. Espero que después de hoy se plantee ponerle un límite.

—No creo, Carlisle es demasiado bueno—dijo ella con dulzura—. Hemos llegado.

Los vampiros entraron en la tienda esperando encontrar lo que buscaban. Al verlos, un dependiente se les acercó.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Sí. Verá, estamos buscando un dormitorio básico para una jovencita de quince años.

—Ya veo. Síganme, por favor—el dependiente los guio hacia la parte trasera del local—¿Qué tipo de mobiliario buscan y de que tamaño es la habitación?

—Estamos buscando una cama, un escritorio, un armario grande y alguna estantería.

—La habitación es bastante grande—comentó Jasper.

—De acuerdo. Las jovencitas de esa edad suelen escoger los muebles de esta línea. Son de corte clásico y las hacen sentir princesas de cuento esperando por el príncipe que las lleve al baile.

Esos muebles eran grandes y oscuros. La cama tenía un dosel y las patas de la cama, el armario y el escritorio eran feos.

Esme y Jasper tuvieron claro al instante que eso no servía.

—Son muy bonitos, pero estaría bien algo un poco más moderno.

—Bien, pues entonces tienen estos de aquí, más modernos y ampliamente demandados.

Les mostró unos muebles de líneas más sencillas, tal vez demasiado sencillas. Los ángulos eran todos rectos y el cabecero de la cama era de listones de madera, liso, sin vida.

Esos tampoco servían.

De pronto, Japer vio lo que parecía el cabecero perfecto. Estaba formado por siete listones de madera clara colocados en horizontal, sujetos todos ellos a tres barras metálicas verticales. Para terminar, tenía seis baldas que se podían poner por cualquier lugar del cabecero, como estantes o mesillas de noche.

—Esme, creo que ese cabecero les va a encantar a Ali y a Emilian.

—¿Cuál? —Jazz se lo señaló— Creo que tienes razón. Emilian podrá disponerlo y decorarlo como quiera. Tienes buen ojo, Jasper. Señorita, vamos a llevarnos es cabecero.

—¿Ese? Pero ese está pensado para una habitación de adulto.

—Con quince años se está cerca de la madurez, y todo depende de como lo decores—repuso Jazz.

—Está bien—apuntó la referencia—. Ahora lo demás. Si ya tiene el cabecero, un somier simple con un colchón servirá, supongo—ambos Cullen asintieron—. ¿De qué tamaño?

Dos horas y media después, tras discutir un poco con la dependienta que creía "conocer demasiado bien a las adolescentes y eso no le va a gustar", salieron de la tienda satisfechos con la compra que habían hecho.

Llegaron los últimos al punto de encuentro, donde los demás mirabas a Alice, que saltaba entusiasmada por algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emmett y Edward

Los hermanos Cullen discutieron un poco sobre lo que ir a buscar primero. Emmett quería ir a la tienda de juguetes a buscar juegos y Edward quería ir a por libros.

—Emmett, Alice ha pedido específicamente libros y música. No ha dicho nada de juegos.

—¿Y qué? También necesitará descansar y relajarse.

—Lo sé. E iremos a por juegos, pero primero es mejor ir a buscar lo que Ali ha pedido, porque si aparecemos sin ello, nos matará.

Emmett pareció pensar lo que dijo su hermano y asintió.

Primero fueron a la librería, donde se dirigieron a la sección juvenil rápidamente.

—A ver—dijo Emmett—, Ali mencionó a Harry Potter, así que esos deberían ser los primeros que cojamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió Edward—. Creo que deberíamos coger también las obras de Neil Gaiman, Cornelia Funke y Diana Wayne Jones.

—Tú eres el lector de la familia, así que tú mandas.

Una hora después, Emilian tenía a su disposición una biblioteca de literatura fantástica juvenil que sería la envidia de cualquier biblioteca.

—Bien, ahora a por la música.

—Eddie, recuerda que sólo vamos a por un equipo.

—Ya lo sé.

Los no tan jóvenes entraron en una tienda de electrónica especializada en sonido que esperaban pudiera servir. Una hora después salieron con la factura de un equipo de última generación que sonaba mejor que muchos cines.

—Ahora a por los juegos—dijo Emmett, emocionado.

—Sí, sí, pero recuerda que nos queda una hora.

En la juguetería, Emmett parecía un niño pequeño. Al final, se llevaron juegos de mesa como el Monopoly y el Uno. Los de preguntas los ignoraron, con la habilidad de Edward, jugar a eso era una pérdida de tiempo. También compraron un peluche para adornar su cama.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, Carlisle parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento si no fuera un vampiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice, Rosalie, Emilian y Carlisle

—Bien, Alice—dijo el padre—, ¿por dónde empezamos?

—Lencería—saltó ella, entusiasmada.

—Ali, una niña de quince años no necesita lencería—repuso el doctor.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces no llevan nada debajo de la ropa?

—Sí, ropa interior—Alice lo miró como diciendo "¿Y eso qué es?" —. Yo no le llamo lencería, lencería suena demasiado sexy.

—Como sea. Vamos a por la ropa interior y los pijamas.

Entraron en una tienda en la que, por suerte para Carlisle, había asientos para los novios, maridos y, en este caso, padres que habían sido arrastrados allí por sus chicas.

Se pasaron veinte minutos eligiendo bragas, sostenes, pijamas y calcetines. Afortunadamente, como Emilian era una vampiresa y además sin pareja, los sostenes no tenían por qué irle perfectamente, llegaba con que fueran bonitos y de su talla. Y lo mismo con los pijamas.

Su siguiente parada fue una tienda de ropa juvenil informal. Camisetas, blusas, faldas, pantalones, chaquetas, jerseys, sudaderas y vestidos empezaron a amontonarse en los brazos de un pobre padre que esa ocasión no se pudo escaquear. Rosalie lo obligó a ir detrás de ellas y a dar su aprobación ante cada prenda que la vidente escogía. Finalmente fue el único espectador masculino de un pasa de modelos privado en el que Alice obligó a Emilian a probarse toda lo ropa que había sido seleccionada.

La visita a esa tienda le costó a Carlisle dos mil dólares y una cuarta parte de su legendaria paciencia.

La siguiente parada fue en una tienda de zapatos. En esta ocasión, el mayor de los Cullen sí se pudo sentar y olvidar de todo después de prohibirle a Alice comprarle zapatos con tacón a Emilian. Por mucho que ella fuera una vampiresa y no pudieran dañarle la columna, tenían que fingir que eran humanos normales, y la hija de un médico no debería llevar tacones con solo quince años.

En esa tienda compraron cinco pares de deportivas y cinco de bailarinas y cinco de zapato plano cerrado. Carlisle se quedó con otros dos mil dólares menos y sin un tercio de la paciencia que le quedaba.

Por último fueron a la droguería y perfumería, donde compraron champú, gel, una colonia y varios accesorios para el pelo porque Carlisle les había prohibido comprarle maquillaje.

A esas alturas, el buen y paciente doctor Cullen tenía sus reservas de paciencia a menos de la mitad.

Fueron los primeros en llegar al punto de encuentro. Carlisle estaba más cansado que cuando hacía una operación de máximo riesgo. No entendía como Jasper y Emmett podían seguir el ritmo de sus esposas tan a menudo. Después de semejante experiencia, su respeto por sus hijos había aumentado considerablemente.

En silencio, Emilian se había acercado a su padre. Lo veía cansado, algo preocupante en un vampiro.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, padre? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, hija, sólo estoy un poco cansado—respondió él—. No creí que salir de compras con Alice fuera tan cansado. ¿Tú cómo estás? Supongo que esta es la primera vez que haces algo así.

—Ha sido entretenido, pero creo que no lo volveré a hacer en lo que me reste de vida.

—Ojalá puedas.

Dicho esto, Carlisle rodeó a su pequeña con un brazo y dejó que se apoyara contra él.

En ese momento llegaron Emmett y Edward, con muchas bolsas en las manos y un enorme oso de peluche.

—Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal la compra de ropa, papá? —preguntó Emmett.

—Ja, ja, ja—rió sarcástico—. Muy gracioso, Emmett. ¿Y ese oso?

—Es para Emilian—Edward se lo tendió a su destinataria—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso. ¿De verdad es para mí?

—Sip—asintió el más grande—. Pensamos que quedaría bien en tu cama.

—Es genial. Me encanta. Gracias.

—De nada—respondió el lector de mentes. Luego se volvió a su hermana —.Espero que no cuentes con hacer lo que estás pensando.

—Oh, venga, Edward, será divertido.

—¿No crees que ya hemos pasado suficiente tiempo en el centro comercial?

—Puede, pero creo que esto también es necesario.

—Hey, pareja de… dos, dejad de hablar de algo que sólo vosotros conocéis y decidnos que pasa. —protesto Emmett.

—Alice quiere que vayamos todos juntos a elegir la decoración del cuarto de Emilian.

—Este… Alice, creo que eso debería elegirlo ella—expuso Carlisle.

—Lo sé, pero lo que Edward no ha dicho es que la idea es que la decore ella, pero que cada uno de nosotros aporte un elemento en esa decoración.

—¿Y cómo vamos a saber que aportar si todavía no hay nada? —replicó Rosalie

—Así luego decorar su habitación será más divertido.

—Venga, chicos, la idea de Alice es buena. Es una forma de darle la bienvenida a la familia Cullen. —tranquilizó Cerlisle.

—Vale, sí, pero ella lleva más tiempo siendo una Cullen desde antes que Edward.

—Es cierto—aceptó el mayor—, pero ella formaba parte de los viejos Cullen, los ingleses, religiosos y humanos. Ahora le estamos dando la bienvenida a los nuevos Cullen, americanos, poco o nada religiosos y vampiros.

Todos aceptaron entonces lo propuesto por Alice.

Cuando llegaron Jasper y Esme les contaron la idea y todos se dirigieron a la tienda de decoración. Jazz le preguntó a su esposa si tenía que ser algo decorativo o si podía se algo utilizable que también decorara. Alice le dijo que podía ser algo útil y Jasper desapareció. Regresó veinte minutos después con cara de haber hecho una travesura.

Cinco horas después de su llegada, la familia Cullen abandonó el centro comercial con bastante menos dinero, muchas más bolsas y enormes sonrisas de felicidad.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

No me puedo creer que haya tardado diez meses en actualizar. Lamento mucho el retraso y solo puedo prometer que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra paciencia.

Nos vemos.


	5. Aviso importante

¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar, quería disculparme por mi falta de actualizaciones, tanto en este fic como en los de Harry Potter. Podría ponerme a dar explicaciones, pero no me parece adecuado ponerme a contaros mi vida.

En segundo lugar, daros las gracias por el apoyo, los comentario, favoritos y seguidores. Siempre me alegra el dia recibir alertas al correo con ese tipo de cosas.

Y por último, informaros de que voy a abandonar este fic. La idea original me sigue gustando, pero el fandom de Crepúsculo no. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con el ambiente, ni con la web, ni he tenido algún encontronazo con otro autor. Simplemente ya no me siento agusto trabajando con esos personajes y escenarios. Si alguien quiere seguir desarrollando esta historia que se ponga en contacto conmigo y estaré encantada de cedersela. De lo contrario, en un mes la haré desaparecer. Aunque, si eso pasa, lo más probable es que reescriba el final del primer capítulo y lo resuba como un one-shot.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Un saludo.


End file.
